Sirius’s Look on Life Now
by orlin
Summary: oneshptWhy can't sirius help his friends? whats going on? why are they dying? this is a slightly disturbing fict but its good R


Tubs: ok i am back, this time its just me and Orlin, who features in this fict.

Orlin:..........

Tubs:so shes still mad at me coz i dreamt this i had to watch it from sirius' pov not fun , well i hope you like and o please review....

Disclaimer: as much as i would love to own these wonderful characters, i don't so please enjoy this fict....hmm enjoy isn't the right word u will see what i mean.

Rating: I am putting this at R just to be safe but its not so bad i dont think.

* * *

Sirius's Look on Life Now.

"James! LOOK OUT!" cried Sirius as he stood helplessly watching the view in front of him, "Move, why won't you move?"

James just stood waving to Sirius across the pitch obliviously to Sirius's warnings.

"James…please move… please Prongs move, it can't hit. Move please…" Sirius was yelling to him, but James seemed to not hear him.

And then….

It hit. The huge slab of slate. That fell from the castle roof landing on top of James instantly killing him.

"NO" Sirius cried "No Prongs NO! Get up, Prongs get up! James this isn't funny, get up!"

Sirius fell to the ground crying at the sight of his best friend mushed into the ground.

The scene changed and when Sirius looked up he was somehow in a Ministry Court room, there was a huge crowd gathered around near a small galley where to his horror stood the feeble form of Remus Lupin.

"Mr. Remus Lupin, you have here by been sentenced to death for being a werewolf and endangering other people."

At this Sirius let out a half-strangled scream and a cry of "NO!"

Again the Minister spoke "Do you have any last words, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus's hoarse voice was heard throughout the courtroom. "I am a werewolf, I can not help as to what I am, I lived for my friends and you have taken them from me, I have nothing more to live for." With that said Remus looked straight at where Sirius stood, though he looked right through him at the black stone wall with all the names of the wizards that had been placed in Azkaban prison carved roughly in to them.

"No, no Remus you are not evil. You don't deserve to die. No, Remus live…live on!" as Sirius screamed this, the rope was pulled and a loud deafening crack was heard throughout the silent room.

All that was heard was the sobbing of one Sirius Black.

Again the Scene changed and Sirius was in a small softly coloured bedroom where he could see I tall red headed lady with once stunning emerald eyes, now bloodshot and puffy.

"Lily, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Sirius asked as soon as he saw her.

"He's gone, I can't believe it, he's dead." Lily croaked out.

Sirius thought for a moment she was talking to him but apparently not, "Harry, my son he has gone it's just you and me my son." As Lily spoke these words to the little boy sat in her arms a shrimp of dark hooded man crept up beside her.

"Oh how pathetic, a mudblood whore and her mutt of a son, how perfect I get to be the one that kills you." he sneered.

"Peter…W-what do you mean?" Lily sniffed.

"Don't talk to me like that, you slut!" Peter snapped back and raised his wand pointing straight at Lily's heart.

"NO. NOT... LILY, no." Sirius cried from where he was stood.

Lily shielded her son from the evil man in front of her, as he hissed the most hateful thing Sirius could imagine …

"**Avada Kedavra" **

And Lily knew no more. Harry was left alone in the world, and Sirius could do nothing for his best friend's family but watch in horror.

Again the room changed, he was in a classroom at Hogwarts, to be more precise a potions classroom.

In this room sat his Orlin alone, waiting for someone who would never arrive, Sirius.

To Sirius's dismay, Severus Snape walked into the room "Why Orlin, all alone?" and then he gracefully stalked across the room to where Orlin sat with tears in her eyes and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Why not come with me, the mutt clearly does not care for you, he would have been here by now if he did, come with me and I will care for you."

"No Orlin, no don't listen to him, no, he is a Death Eater he wants to hurt you, he is lying to you, please, no don't go." Sirius cried desperately as the love of his life smiled.

"You're right Severus, he is never going to come back to me now." She replied to Severus oblivious to Sirius in the room, watching this take place, his heart splitting in two as his love walked out of the room hand in hand with…with his enemy.

………………………..

And this is what locked up in Azkaban prison does to man such as Sirius, a wonderful man who had the best of friends you could ask for. He was left to watch the deaths of his closest friends and the betrayal of his love, over and over in his head as the dementors of Azkaban walked past his cell feeding of this surge of sadness, loneliness and loss of heart, from this once happy and fun loving man.

Sirius' life………………… how awful right?

* * *

Ok so don't hate me please i just had to write it down, mnaybe this will stop me seeing the dream hmm i dunno anyway please review for us anything you want you can put. 


End file.
